


Nothing is Free, Nothing is Coincidence

by animangod



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animangod/pseuds/animangod
Summary: Leverage AU





	Nothing is Free, Nothing is Coincidence

Dusk was a great time for bartending. Yuuko Ichihara owned one notable bar, serving out alcohol from behind the counter and indulging in the spirits as well - giving the eclectic business more energy. Lingering at the bar and protesting she wouldn’t serve the ‘good stuff’ was one of the men she had recruited - ‘Kurogane’ as he had gone by - was a man that had served across the world for the militias, a retriever of many items and most importantly, worked as an aid to the vulnerable. A trained fighter who could kill a man or wall with his bare fists.

Laughing alongside the bar owner’s antics was another - this one went by Fai ‘ was a Grifter. No one knew his (sometimes her) real name and he was full of disguises and forged identities. Sitting in a booth and currently playing a game of chess was ‘Syaoran’ - when it came to computers and research, it was usually child’s play for him. His opponent was thought to be the youngest of the group, a girl trained to be a top notch thief. She said her name was Sakura and no one doubted that was her name.

Working in the bar, serving trays of alcohol were some old friends of Yuuko. Behind the register was Larg, and serving alcohol on trays was Soel. 

Hanging on the wall was a framed photo of two children. Beneath it, the words ‘Moro and Maru’ were inscribed in gold lettering. Everyone who worked for Yuuko knew those were her children, the children that she had lost to terminal illness.

The bar served two purposes. It provided some basic income for Yuuko and her hired crew, but just as importantly, it served as a place to meet folks in need of such a crew to help them. They never sought out their clients, their clients were referred to them by someone else. And sometimes they just found themselves there. The small placard hanging outside the bar entrance read, ‘There is no such thing as coincidence’. Something Yuuko wholeheartedly believed and preached.

The hours were winding down and Yuuko was making the last rounds for the night when a somewhat regular customer was perched over her glass.

“Cmon Karura… isn’t a bit late for you?”

“What’s the point in going home when she’s gone?”

Kurogane paused. “What do you mean, she’s gone?” He’d heard her come in with that Kendappa lady and gush over her little sister time and time again, but also drink in worry because she was always sick.

“The nurse at the house… She had been with her all day, but… even she couldn’t stop my Karyoubinga from being stolen. They didn’t even take her breathing equipment…I went to the police, but they said maybe she just went for a walk and even when I insisted she wouldn't have left the house on her own, they dismissed me. I don’t know what else I can do to get her back.”

Kurogane looked over at Yuuko. It was her call, after all, if they got involved. She had been having the time of her life by all appearances, but as soon as Karura spoke of her sister being kidnapped, she was as formal as though she were completely sober. Kurogane still found that switch a bit remarkable.

“Why don't you escort Karura home so I don't charge her for room and board. And while you're over there, you can see if Karyou’s nurse saw anything.”

Yuuko really did have a soft spot for children. Understandably.

“Got it, Witch,” Kurogane said.

“And don't be so rude in front of a customer.”

He waved a hand at her, dismissing those words, before putting an arm around Karura to escort her back to her place. From the sound, they'd at least be looking into things. And it wasn't the first night he'd been there but usually he simply made sure she got inside and the nurse was there, just in case. When she worry drank, she was a bit too drunk to do much else besides walk and mope, and under other circumstances, she was quite strong and independent, something about worry-drinking and she was as frail as Sakura looked (looks were definitely deceiving).

Kurogane was quiet as he escorted Karura back to her place. Along the way, he could feel the presence of someone following him. He kept an arm around her as he waited near an alley, just in case whoever was after Karura too. He waited a bit until he could identify who it was, before he grumbled, “next time say something, Bastard.”

Fai laughed at that, “I was sure you would figure it out before you struck out.”

“Why'd you even come?”

“Mm, well you don't exactly have the best manners. You might just scare the nurse.”

“Says you. Unlike you, she would actually recognize me,” he said before continuing to walk with Karura, and Fai slowly caught up to the two of them.

"Ah, but then, maybe you could use the company~ after all you're doing such a good job getting her home."

"Feh," Kurogane dismissed at Fai 

He figured she was just the sort that would just cry and not care about life until her Karyoubinga came home safe and sound. As safe and sound as one could be. From the early sounds, he'd seen kidnappings like this before - and if whoever took her was decent, decent being a relative term, they'd do what they could not to harm her. More value if they were alive. The real question is who would have kidnapped her and why.

He was sure the Kid would be pulling records just as fast as he could while the Princess would have stolen another victory against him. Whether cheating, talent, luck or some brazen combination of all three, she rarely lost games - even without involving loaded dice.

Kurogane was a little relieved to see the light still on and knocked on the door. It wasn't long before the nurse opened up, beginning to say “any luck finding her?” before pausing.

“She's just worry-drunk.” Kurogane assured. “Mind if we come in?”

“Oh… ah…”

Kurogane didn't actually wait for an okay instead coming inside with Karura. “Which room’s hers?” 

“The hallway… the right side..” she spoke up following him as he walked down and Fai shut the door after they were both inside. He would tease Kurogane later.

The nurse headed in ahead of Kurogane and pulled the satiny sheets back, and the two of them got her into bed, only removing her shoes so she could sleep better. The nurse tucked her in while Kurogane put the shoes neatly by her bed.

Stepping out of the room, they spoke in hushed tones.

“Do you know who took Karyoubinga?” Fai asked.

The nurse shook her head. “I’m sorry - I’d never seen them before…”

“Anything out of the ordinary? Something that stood out?” Kurogane asked.

She was quiet before saying, “There was one thing… both of them had the same tattoo.”

“Tattoo?” Kurogane inquired.

“Yes… at first it looked like a bat.”

“Like the batman logo?” Fai asked.

“More like giant black wings going in a circle but then it looked like a red spider coming down from the circle - I'm sorry - that probably doesn't help.”

“It does actually," Kurogane said almost immediately. "We’ll get her back.”

“Please bring her home soon. She has severe asthma and a weak heart.”

“Can’t do anything for her heart, but if you have a spare emergency inhaler…we’ll give it to her when we see her.”

The nurse nodded and went into the other room.

“How do you know about that tattoo?” Fai asked, and Kurogane waved a dismissive hand at him.

“I’m not just muscles.”

It wasn’t an answer, and Fai wondered why he didn’t want to say anything about it. Sure, he had plenty he never spoke of and danced around, but Kurogane wasn’t the type that danced around much.

“This is the inhaler she usually carries with her whenever she plans on going out of the house," she said when she returned.

“Thanks,” Kurogane said, pocketing the inhaler. “We won't return without her.”

Fai smiled at the nurse, “Please take care of Karura while we’re gone.”

“I will.”

Kurogane nodded and headed out with Fai. They were half way back when Kurogane called Syaoran. “Kid… Will you look something up for me?” “Gaudiest hotel you can think of… if the diamonds look fake, you’re looking at the right kind.” “A ball in five days. Try starting at 2 in the afternoon or 7 at night.” “Yeah, he’s here too, so we’ll be back soon.”

By the time they did get back, Syaoran and everyone were downstairs, and Fai headed down first and Kurogane shut the door behind them with a resounding lock.

“What’d you find?” Fai asked.

“Five places that more or less match Kurogane’s description.”

“Any with a penthouse?” Kurogane asked.

“There are two.” Syaoran quickly tossed out the other three to the side.

“Let’s see what they look like," Yuuko said.

Syaoran picked on just the photos of the penthouses and put them on the wide tabletop screen. Yuuko had invested in some of the best for her crew.

“Who’d want to stay there?” Sakura asked pointing at one of them.

“The man whose birthday we’ll be crashing," Kurogane said.


End file.
